The Great Tour of 99
A Rough Estimate of Notable Events, Items and Knowledge obtained or performed during our road-tour with Uriah. Deeds * Together with some junior Kavodelians and some Sad Wolves, helped clear a Desecrated Shrine in a small, ruined village between Libnah and Chorizon * Killed a giant Harpy and smashed the cult worshipping it so quickly it was hardly worth mention * Killed 1x Anaki (Nusku-Cult-Branch-Manager), together with accompanying Nusku cult in the ruins of Libnah * Banished 1x Priest of Fare, former princeling, together accompanying Fare cult in the ruins of Libnah. They remain at large * Accidentally a slave riot in the city of Chorizo, after witnessing the terrible conditions of the slaves therein. * 1x random monster killed offscreen * 3x random monsters killed offscreen in the grasslands * 1x Goblin Cave sort of half-heartedly cleared, somewhere in the grasslands. Note: Local shrine still intact * 1x Challenge Temple of Nisaba Run Attempted, Aborted. * 1x Pantheon of Nisaba Looted, aka the Tower of Cairne * 3 Moths Killed In One Swing by Uriah * Killed a Barkstone Door, with the help of Uriah and his new power word * Rescued Hoshanna from the clutches of yet another Anaki, who remains at large * With the help of Diamekan and King Jeter, toppled an Anaki seconds before a blood sacrifice. Fate uncertain * Punched a guy so hard his head turned into a tiger and then exploded. (1x Illuminated One, CEO of NuskuInc and Rakshasha in disguise, slain) * Rescued King Iccasar from the clutches of the Illuminated One, ridding the Septarky of Karnak from the influence of Nusku * Befriended a literal city, Rock-in-a-hard-place * Rode an Awesome Horse * Created or summoned Every-Strike-On-The-Anvil-Adds-To-The-Chorus-That-Praises-''HIS''-Glory, Divine Artifact Forging Hammer what talks and praises El - like, a lot. * Defeated *another* cult, to the Horned God this time. Killing it's Cannibal King and 27 other cannibals, incidentally also most of Sela Cities nobility/blooded elite Knowledge * How to Mine Better, Special Techniques including work-shifts and wooden braces, from the city of NAME} * There is a witch at [insert location here that has Wilies against men but can trade with women. She is most powerful during the full moon, so any attack against her should be done on date and time. * Vestinarium exists, as do many other unnamed metals (samples may exist in Kothar/Baitel). * Which Ores are tradable with The Gibberish of Ninhursag for Old-Tales level artifacts like the Vorpal Dagger * The City of Acco contains an hidden ancient temple, demolished, underneath the Palace, to something other than El. * The Tower of Carine is actually the Temple of Nisaba, the Half-Jackalope Half Groundhogicorn Pretender. * Books? Examples from Nusku and the Temple of Nisaba remain unopened and mysterious. * That there exists gemstones??? of great size, that when placed into a wall in liue of sandstone or mud or normal materials, allows one to see through them to the other side of the wall. * Better Animal Handling for the Zuu * What Amos is actually like, the ultimate Fate of Souls (debatable accuracy) * Basic Telescopery * Spirals! (screws) * Barkstone/stone of the mountain can be damaged with sufficient force/nepesh infused attacks * Uriah learned CHAZAQ - '''possibly a way to channel nepesh into a physical attack? * Bidets * Primer on the Religious Customs, Myths, Histories and Deities of the Kadmonim * Family of Urian Heretics living in a Kadmonim City * Family of Zepathan Heretics living outside Chorazin * How to graft fruit * How to make Karnapples (Uriah, Honourary Karnakian, learned this secret technique) * A Priestess of the (seemingly friendly) pretender Nikali went into a trance and delivered the following prophecy: The Seas shall Rise, And the Earth Shall Shake And the Frost Shall Fall. Countless Hungering Maws Shall Clench, A Multitude of Greedy Hands Shall Grasp, And Innumerable Claws Reach Out. Upon Each Cycle They Shall Come, Driven by their Hunger, Driven by Greed, Driven by Depravity. They Shall Not Cease, Cycle After Cycle, They Shall Come. They Have Tested the Sons of Zepa, And Broken them Not, Now Elsewhere Shall They Strike, Remain Strong, Remain Vigilant, For Weakness May be Exploited at Any Time, But With their Full Power Only Upon the Cycles. Muster Your Will, And Resist, The Eternal Hunger. '''Items * 1x Cephalot Claw * 1x Blooded Horse (Yafa) - remaining with Igal/Erbuke * 1x Skincream (TBD) for Nahari * A small assortment of Ore-Samples that the Gibberish of Ninhursag wants us to dig for, for trade * A bag of Stargazing Stones (Consumed by the creation of Every-Strike) * A Giant, probably magic Ruby (Consumed by the creation of Every-Strike) * Random Fire Sorcerer Supplies, minus Nuskus Big Book of Spells (Consumed by the creation of Every-Strike) * 1x Selection of Earth-Mothers Tasty Wine * Giant Bag of Temple of Nisaba Loot, including Embiggeners and Lightorbs, as well as Spirals and assorted tools * Profane Idol "Horned God" Tree